In year 01 of the Hypertension Education Project a review of over 1,000 charts identified 249 patients with hypertension. Of these 249 patients, 146 patient have been interviewed using an extensive questionnaire technique. On the basis of the data generated by the retrospective chart review and the retrospective interview, a questionnaire and interventions have been devised for a prospective study. We intend to randomize 400 patients into a control group and four interventions: a nursing intervention, a home blood pressure intervention, a tangible incentives intervention, and a group seminar intervention. Randomization of patients starts in April of 1976 and will be completed in January of 1977.